


“ᴴᵉ’ˢ ᵗᵒᵒ ᵇᵘˢʸ ᵗᵒ ʰᵉˡᵖ...”

by bokkusu_ai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drowning, Included Art, Ocean, Sans Kills Himself, Suicide, Underwater, Underwater city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokkusu_ai/pseuds/bokkusu_ai
Summary: The walls he so tried to escape started to encase him again, ruins of an old forgotten civilization buried and blurry beneath layers of a dark contrasting red.He would've admired it, admired the value it had if he wasn't so torturously suffocating.--In which Sans finds himself lost out in the middle of the deep blue sea, and with horrid thoughts catching him in their grasp he feels it's finally time to say goodbye.INCLUDED ART BY ME! :D
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	“ᴴᵉ’ˢ ᵗᵒᵒ ᵇᵘˢʸ ᵗᵒ ʰᵉˡᵖ...”

**Author's Note:**

> Big Trigger Warning for Suicide! Be careful!

  


  


The overpowering sound heard that too-bright morning was the methodical splashing of ocean water, an enormous contrast to the soft labored breaths being emitted by a certain skeleton grasping onto ores.

  


He had called.

He had texted.

  


And yet, out here, in these vast deep blue waters… He was alone.

  


The still-rising sun seemed to sparkle in an intoxicating way, blurry yellows painted across moving waves was a sight Sans just couldn’t rip his eye lights off of.

  


The daunting fact that he had paddled out too far lost his grip.

  


No, he was too occupied with other thoughts, much uglier thoughts.

  


He didn’t care did he?

He would only grin if Sans was gone, wouldn’t he?

Would he fake a frown, shed a tear, then go to his designated room to sigh of relief when he got the news?

  


He was too busy to make time for Sans, anyway.

  


So that’s why said skeleton was out here, a forgettable speck in an intimidating pool of liquid, without another soul in sight.

He let go of the ores and sighed.

A droplet could be heard, and looking down Sans realized he was crying without any real right to. He should’ve realized when the other agreed to this date that he would undeniably cancel it last minute. Not show up after the long phone calls of reassuring he would. It was always like this… Always.

  


Oh well, it didn’t matter.

  


Sans wiped his tears roughly away and looked around slowly, taking in the calming ocean that brushed against the sides of his small boat. The rocking was starting to make him feel queasy, and the shiny ball showing halfway caused his skull to spin with the familiar feeling of motion sickness.

Maybe that’s why he stood up, his arms outstretched some to his sides to create a sense of balance against the wood that was trying to tip him. Though, it was hard to tell, something that glinted underneath the sheet of the borderline purple water may have been what caught his attention.

Sans stared down, squinting almost, into the neverending somewhat blurry waters. It was so shiny he couldn't tell if it just went on forever, his mind playing him to think that it was only a mere foot deep.

  


All of a sudden, his body longed to lurch forward, but he stopped himself with a gulp.

  


No, this wasn't him, it was just a passing thought. Something he would regret in the close future.

  


He couldn't wash the idea of that entrancing color filling his skull and surrounding his ribs, shoving his bones down into the pressured ocean until they broke and cracked and leaked marrow.

  


For a moment, it didn't sound so crazy.

  


Beautiful, even… Sans couldn't shake it off.

  


No one would care, no one would bat an eye, eyelight, or even a minute of attention.

Look at him, it's not like he would even be missed. Stars, he wasn't even worth a few hours from his own lover.

  


The real question here?… Why was he still standing and not diving in sockets first?

  


He shook his head and glanced around to take in the odd beauty to calculate how far he'd gone today, sitting down solemnly.

  


Too far.

  


Sans' demeanor shifted and he started to panic, thick saliva going down his fake throat as his unexisting stomach churned his morning's unhealthy breakfast.

The rising sun beated down on him like fire wisps, and his glances quickly morphed into frantic head turns.

  


He couldn't see the land anymore.

  


Hell, he didn't even know which way his boat was facing!

  


The once gorgeous vast openness of the area suddenly seemed to gobble him up in one monstrous bite. His breathing laboured until he couldn't breath.

  


Before Sans knew it, he was sobbing.

  


Tears streamed down his face he felt he was drowning, choking on his own screams as air lost him.

  


Where was he? He'd never be able to find his way home! He would be lost out here!

He'd die out here!

  


Did it really matter?

  


He stared down at the ocean water with an angry glare, standing up with so much umph he almost toppled over again. The liquid staining his cheekbones started to slow, but they didn't stop.

  


It didn't matter. It didn't matter. He didn't matter.

  


So what if he does out here? So fucking what??

  


And without a second thought, his legs shifted and he outstretched his arms one last time.

  


A large splash could be heard as the stocky skeleton aimed for the warm and welcoming abyss.

  


No words.

No warning...

  


And suddenly Sans was descending into a sea of black anguish, his choked cries never to be heard again.

  


He finally opened his sockets again, taking in the bright above him. Looking left, right, there was no end.

  


No walls.

  


Nothing stopping his inevitable death.

  


And oddly? He was calm.

  


Although he should be frightened, daunted by the overwhelming fact that his life was going to be… over in just a few minutes, seconds even, Sans didn't care.

It was a relief even, despite no more ketchup, no more comforting naps, no more burnt spaghetti… he was happy for a change. After all, on the other hand, no more long nights with inaudible yells, no more depressing blank stares at his wall when insomnia rocked him back and forth, no more… Him.

  


As soon as that content softness wrapped him up, petting him with soft paws and assuring him that this was the best decision he's ever made... it was ripped when a searing pain wiped it away with scar inducing claws.

  


He tried to hold it in, the choke for air, but his skull started burning so badly the only thing answering his need to know what was up and what was down was the fading surface, hope dying down and his eyes widened.

  


This was it. This was it. This was it.

  


His soul fought a deathly battle for air, bursting at its own unseen seams until his whole body was on fire and burning with so much blinding hurt that his thoughts seemed insignificant, and finally…

  


He was drowning.

  


Sans' vision blurred and danced until he started seeing things he wasn't even sure were real, floating ivy, bubbles twisting and turning to make their accent to the air bis body so needed, but most of all walls started to come in. Beautiful walls, and with a second blink to try and remove the water mixing with his magic eye lights he realized they were skyscrapers.

  


A city. An unimportant, abandoned city.

  


It was so alluring.

It was so unreal, he was surely hallucinating.

  


The walls he so tried to escape started to encase him again, ruins of an old forgotten civilization buried and blurry beneath layers of a dark contrasting red.

He would've admired it, admired the value it had if he wasn't so torturously suffocating.

  


And stars, he couldn't breath. It hurt so goddamn much he was probably screaming, the sounds muffled by the meters and meters of infinite murky, ugly, ocean water.

  


He tried to look down, focus on anything but the seas of blue choking him and invading him, but everything was just so dark and blue he couldn't even see the ocean floor.

Or maybe it was because his eyes were going dim.

  


Glass and stone and green leaves were the last thing his eyelights glinted across before they fizzled and popped out.

  


Sans' thoughts were flooded with darkness, unable to think of nothing but a clean slate as his jaw opened up to swallow in that much needed, glorious, air... that had only been replaced by a heavy, salty, and foul liquid that only tore at his HP back stabbingly.

  


He felt the sparks of a concoction mix of gray marrow, dust, and blood, flowing from cracks forming along his spinal cord and limbs, sleeping into the abyss that welcomed his despair.

His whole body felt like it was exploding, and for all he knew, it could've been.

  


  


Until,

  


Nothing.

  


  


It was like Sans had never been there, an empty boat floating above with no captain.

  


And even now, he couldn't call it a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm being honest here? This is my first finished piece that doesn't include smut...
> 
> Oops.


End file.
